Unwanted Visitor
by keely2cute
Summary: Their training was no different from any other day but this day Tenten crossed the line and pissed Neji off


Sorry I took so long to up date

This story is about Neji X Tenten

I had written one before but I lost it so I had to re write another one.

**Warning:** **L.E.M.O.N **

People please if you are under age do not read

Moreover, if you do not like lemon simply do not read

Some OOCness

On to the story enjoy

**Unwanted Visitors**

It was a normal day in Konoha with the exception of unbearable heat, but this did not stop three individuals from sparring. She dodged a hand that was thrust at her head and manage to blocked a kick that was directed at her stomach, she hopped into the near by trees to but some time and to take out two more scrolls.

"It's useless," said a stoic voice from behind, he thrust a gentlefist to her heart but she poofed into a log.

_(Shit it was a replacement)_

He thought as he scanned the forest for her chakra presence

_(Sorry but I had no choice Neji but I just had to do that) _

She thought to her self as she used his blind spot to her advantage and she knew hat he was going to be mad at her for doing it. Hot, tired and exhausted she did not notice her other team mate in time to dodge or block a kick aimed at her side that sends her crashing in a tree.

"Tenten! Are you ok?" Lee asked rushing to her side "I am very sorry if I hit you hard," he apologized stretching out his hand to help her up.

"I will live, I am sure of it I'm just a little tired," she replied taking his hand to help her self from the ground then gave Lee a tired smile, "If I just rest a bit I'll….." Tenten began to say when Neji cut her off.

"That's it for today we have been training for 7 hours I think you two deserve the rest of the day off," he stated in his usual unemotional stoic tone then left without another word.

"What's his problem?" Lee asked staring at the retreating back of the Hyuuga.

"I think it's my fault," Tenten admitted

"What do you mean I didn't see you do anything to him," Lee said

"I uh kind of used his blind spot for my advantage in our sparring a while ago I was desperate …..." Tenten explained regretting what she did.

"Ooh I get it no wonder he is so pissed so what are you going to do?"

"I'm just gonna have to apologize and hope he forgives me," Tenten said

"Let me know how that works out for you I am off to find Gai sensei and tell him of my great accomplishments and a new technique I have been working on," with this said he ran off to his sensei.

"Ok see ya later," she called after the retreating figure of Lee.

_(Yeah I should go and apologize to Neji but first I must do something about my over heating body I have to find a near by spring to cool off then I'll go look for Neji)_

With this last thought, she hopped into the trees and began her search.

Within five mins, she found an unoccupied spring well that is what she thought, she landed on the ground perfectly and scanned the area again but there was no sign of anyone. She quickly got undress and was in a brown boy shorts and a brown matching bra. She folded her clothes neatly and place them at the root of a near by tree along with her scrolls which she was subconsciously still holding in her hands. Tenten then hastily got into the inviting water which was very cool against her hot skin, she was so comfortable and relief that she did not realize the presence of someone else approaching from below the water. She closed her eyes twirling in the water and enjoying its coolness when suddenly she bumped into something well more likely someone. Shocked by the sudden contact her eyes flew open to find herself staring light lavender eyes glaring back at her

"N… Neji..," She stuttered

"Are you following me? What are you doing here? You can't swim here," Neji said looking annoyed, Tenten took a step backward breaking their body contact.

"What?!"Tenten asked shocked "what do you mean what am I doing here you can't tell where to take a swim and why on earth would I be following you Hyuuga?"

"I don't care where you swim but I was here first, I am not the one leaving and I don't want any unwanted visitors," Neji stated unemotional, Tenten was beyond shock

While Tenten was shocked out of her wits Neji was secretly checking her out, he loved the fire in her eyes when she was angry, his eyes roamed down to her well developed breasts then down further down to her perfectly inward curved waistline. He cursed the water for covering up her lower region but if he activated his byakugan, Tenten might think he is a pervert but he was tempted to kiss her immediately. However, he could never find himself doing that he was still _**the **__**prodigy**_ and he had to control himself.

_(And I was here thinking that I was going to apologize to the like of this guy, he really doesn't want me here)_

"Are you implying that you don't want me here? You know what don't answer that … you can keep this stupid spring for all I care," Tenten replied angrily "I don't want to be in the same Bed with the likes of you anyway!!" she yelled at him, out of frustration she punched the water which sent particles of water into the air

_(Oh, shit! I said Bed what am I thinking I hope he did not hear that)_

"Bed?" Neji asked arching his eyebrow

"What? Who said anything about bed I said spring…. and even if I said bed I still wouldn't want to be in one with you!....... and don't even try to come get me for training tomorrow cause I am taking the day off," she yelled at him then grabbed her clothes then stormed off.

_(Damn! You Bastard! )_

She cursed all the way home to her new apartment; she opened the door and enters the apartment then slammed the door shut. She quickly stripped her clothes and threw them into the hamper, grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom. Tenten ran a bath and got in trying hard to calm down her nerves,

"Why do you have to be such a bastard Neji?" she asked no one in particular, lying there she started to remember the sudden contact with her body and his she blushed a deep shade of red remembering her breasts pressing against his well built muscular chest she could feel his relaxes. She then pushed the memory aside and took her bath, she got out of the bathroom wrapped in her towel; she then released her hair from her traditional buns shaking the hair free.

_(Its best I sleep this off when I wake up I bet I would feel better) _

She thought to herself, she then threw herself into bed and fell asleep shortly.

Neji watched as Tenten stormed off, as he was about to get back to what he was doing his eyes caught something where Tenten took her clothes from. He activated his byakugan to get a better look but it was no other that Tenten's scrolls, he got out of the water to retrieve them

"How careless," he muttered to himself

_(Might as well go home too I am too worked up to start concentration all over again I just as well leave that for tomorrow)_

He thought to him self as he too retrieved his clothes and left for home, when he got home he took a shower, he put on one of his traditional white kimono shirt an a black baggy pants then he grabbed the scrolls and left the Hyuuga compound.

It was about 8 o'clock in the night when there was a loud knock on Tenten's door, startling her out of her slumber. Still wrapped in her towel she moved to open the door

"Ok I'm up so cool the rattling I am coming," she called to the person on the other side of the door. Apparently the person on the other side of the door did not hear what she said or they was just simply annoying her for the fun of it.

"Didn't you hear me?" Tenten growled yanking the door open but stopped in her tracks to see a specific person standing at her door. "What the hell are you doing here? Tenten asked as she felt here anger surfacing. He said nothing but stared at her in nothing but a towel on; she caught his gaze and immediately rushed to the bathroom to get dress. When she emerged from the bathroom, she found her in her room leaning on the now closed door. She crossed her arms across her breasts and leaned on the closed bathroom door glaring at him, he did no look at her but he answered her question

"Your parents gave me your address, why didn't you tell me you got your own apartment? He asked

"Well if you should know you are the only one that didn't know that I moved, Gai sensei got me this apartment and Lee helped me move my things here… are you here to interrogate me? Why are you here? She asked feeling a bit uncomfortable not knowing why all of a sudden the Hyuuga showed up and her door after the whole argument they had earlier.

"I have known you for a lot of things but I never expect you to be careless," Neji said holding out the scrolls so that Tenten could see them.

"Where did you get those?" Tenten asked

"You left them down by the spring," Neji answered

"Gee thanks how considerate," Tenten said sarcastically "give them here."

"Come get them."

"Wait is that a challenge."

"What you think."

Tenten stood directly in front of Neji, she grabbed for the scrolls but he was fast for her

"And they called you the weapon mistress," he teased

"Give them here!" Tenten yelled and lunged forward on Neji sending the both of them crashing on the floor where their lips accidentally met. Both shocked at the awkward situation Tenten was the first to break the kiss,

"I … I'm …s... sorry," Tenten stuttered, her face was as red as a tomato. She got to her feet and placed her scrolls on a near by table. She spun around to come face to face with the Hyuuga who already got off the floor but before could say anything more Neji's lips came crashing against hers. She was still for a few seconds but gave in to the kiss, which was not romantic, but she liked it. Neji pulled her closer to his body so that her breasts were pressing against his hard chest; he pushed her back against the wall. He started kissing the nape of her neck sending pleasurable thrills down her spine that rippled through her body. His hand slowly crept up her body and came to rest on her left breast where he massages it tenderly. Tenten let out a moan that pleased Neji, he continue to massage her breast,

"Neh…ji," she breathed trying to get his attention to bring some morality to the situation "wai... t a min... u... te." Neji stopped and pulled back to look at her, she was breathing slightly heavy and her face was flush.

"What are we doing?" she managed to ask

"I'm tired of hiding and I've also reached my limit of patience when it comes to you," he said

"Does this mean that…?" She began to ask but was interrupt with another kiss on the lips and this time she could feel the romance in it. She could feel that Neji loved her just as she had always loved him, he was just the kind that never talked or show personal feeling but he now he wants her to feel what he have been feeling for her this long while.

He lifted her up and walked her over to the bed where he laid her, he pulled the strings on her kimono and the fabric fell apart exposing her bare figure to him. He gazed up on her beauty, which caused her to blush; he then skimmed his hand across her flat belly. She tugged at his shirt and he in turn took it off and tosses it to the floor, he then kissed her at the base of her neck and traveled down to her cleavage where he ripped off her bra that was giving him a hard time to un hook. Her breast bounce out and he grasp one of her perked nipple in his warm mouth and she let out eliciting melodic whimpers. Neji's hand crawled into her underwear and began to rub her clit then he slipped two fingers into her core eliciting a deep throat moan from Tenten. She began to move against his fingers wanting something more and deeper into her, when she was about to reach her peak Neji withdrew his hand. He got off the bed to remove his pants and underwear then he crawled back on top of her but before he could position himself at her opening, she flipped him on the bed and began kissing him with fierceness and hunger. She sucked on his neck and trailed down to his nipple where she licked it which earned her a grunt from Neji. Neji could hardly control the urges that were emerging, especially his engorged length that wanted to plunge deep into Tenten's warm slippery core.

Neji the flipped Tenten over then position his now well stiff throbbing length and he core but paused and looked at Tenten whom gave him a nod he then slowly seeped the head into her core then deeper until he came to a barrier where he continue to push further. All this time he was staring at Tenten whose eyes began to fill with tears, he was about to pull out when Tenten said

"Don't … I want this too,"

"But…," he began to say

"It's ok,"

He bends forward and captured her lips then buried himself into her; he felt her body become tense. She pulled away from the kiss and let out a painful moan, Neji held himself in place allowing her to adjust to his length he sucked on her neck and slowly her body becomes un tense and she moved against him letting him know that she was ready. He started with a slow rhythm pumping in and out of her; she bit her lips in a seductive way as she moved against him. Neji was excessively turned on by her whimpers and moan; he picked up speed pumping harder and faster into her causing Tenten to trash her head from side to side.

"Deeper," Tenten breathed

Neji complied by sinking deeper into her, making her groan louder. He was close to his release and he could feel she was near hers too. With two final hard thrusts, they both came to their release Tenten screamed his name and her growled into her neck. He rolled off her unto the other side of the bed breathing slightly heavy; Tenten rolled on her side and looked at him.

"Does this mean we're a couple now?" she asked

"Just don't tell Lee well not yet at least," He said

"Th … that was … great," She stuttered with a smile

"I was just going easy on you, it was your first time," He said

"Have you done this before?" She asked surprised at what he said

"No this was my first too," he answered "By the way that was just a warm up,"

"What?!" Tenten exclaimed

"Have you forgotten what happen at training?" he asked with a smirk

"No you wouldn't," Tenten said

"You should know better," he said before capturing her pink nipple into his mouth "wait a minute I thought you said you didn't want to be in a bed with me,"

"What! I uhh …," Tenten was lost for words

"I'm gonna make you regret saying those words," he said in a threatening seductive way as he latched onto her nipple again this time fiercer causing a drawled out moan to escape from her.

* * *

That's it let me know what you think ok please review and thank you

My next fanfic would be a lemon with Shikamaru Nara (The laziest ninja in Konoha)/ Ino Yamananka (The bossiest ninja in Konoha)


End file.
